Various solar energy reflector-collector systems have been developed for use in harnessing solar radiation that falls incident over areas that might range in size from 5×101 m2 to 25×106 m2. In this context reference is made to collector systems that have been disclosed in Australian Patents 694335 and 724486 dated 28 Mar. 1996 and 19 Dec. 1997 respectively.
The most relevant of the earlier known reflector-collector systems, including those disclosed in the referenced patents, employ a field of reflectors which are driven to track movement of the sun (relative to the earth) and which are orientated to reflect incident radiation to distant, elevated collector systems. The individual reflectors are for this purpose mounted to pivotal supports, but little attention has in the past been given to the fabrication of economically attractive such supports or, in the case of relatively large scale reflectors, to the construction of pivotal supports that function to provide torsional stiffness at a level to resist deflection of the supports and supported reflector elements.